Captain Carrot
Captain Carrot is a fictional anthropomorphic superhero published by DC Comics. His first appearance was in The New Teen Titans #16 (February 1982). He was created by Roy Thomas and Scott Shaw!. Fictional character biography Captain Carrot is depicted as a superhero who lived on the otherdimensional world of Earth-C, an alternate Earth populated by sentient animals, which was later redesignated Earth-26 in the new DC Multiverse. At the beginning of the Captain Carrot series, he was referred to as "Roger Rabbit"; later in the series, "Rodney Rabbit" was usually used, to avoid legal issues involving the literary (and later film) character Roger Rabbit. Rodney was officially stated to be his middle name in the letters column. After their initial appearance in New Teen Titans #16, Captain Carrot and team appeared in 20 issues of their own series, Captain Carrot and His Amazing Zoo Crew!. The 20 issue run was written by Roy Thomas and penciled by Scott Shaw! and Stan Goldberg with Al Gordon inking issues, #s 6-14. According to the final issue of the series, the book was cancelled in favor of placing the Zoo Crew in a number of miniseries, but only one such miniseries, the three-issue Oz/Wonderland War (in which the characters became involved in an interdimensional war involving the worlds of L. Frank Baum and Lewis Carroll), was ever published. The Captain and Crew returned in a miniseries titled Captain Carrot and the Final Ark! (October–December 2007. Written by Bill Morrison and Drawn by Scott Shaw! and Al Gordon). After the new DC Multiverse, Captain Carrot and the Zoo Crew are said to reside on Earth-26. The end of that series shows their Earth to be rendered uninhabitable and the Captain has an ocean liner loaded with refugees that is transported off the planet by the Just'a Lotta Animals. The ship is then accidentally sent to New Earth. The Justice League encounters the ship and lands it safely, though all the passengers, including the Captain and his Crew are transformed into non-anthropomorphic animals. The superheroine magician, Zatanna, unaware of the animals' true nature, claims Rodney as a pet for her magic act. However, in the climatic battle in Final Crisis #7, Captain Carrot participates, his anthropomorphic form and powers (along with those of his Zoo Crew teammates) restored by the renegade Monitor Nix Uotan. "Final Crisis" #7 (2009) In Zatanna #4, it is revealed that during his time on New Earth, he fathered a child named Lucky with one of Zatanna's rabbits, who is still in her keeping. Powers and abilities *Upon eating a "cosmic carrot," Rodney is imbued with various superpowers, including limited invulnerability, super-strength, enhanced speed, stamina, hearing, and vision, and the ability to make gigantic, powerful leaps. Later in the series, Captain Carrot was able to achieve full flight. *Rodney's powers are the only ones out of the Zoo Crew that aren't permanent; after 24 hours or a period of extreme exertion, Captain Carrot's powers wear off, and Rodney reverts to being normal again. As such Rodney keeps a grow-op to ensure a continuous supply of carrots and keeps two holstered on his costume for recharges when necessary. Bibliography *''Captain Carrot and His Amazing Zoo Crew'' #1-20 (March 1982-November 1983) *''Captain Carrot and the Final Ark'' #1-3 (October 2007-December 2007) *''Final Crisis'' #7 *''New Teen Titans'' #16 (February 1982) *''The Oz-Wonderland War'' #1-3 (January–March 1986) *''Teen Titans'' #30-31 (December 2005-January 2006) References External links *comiXology.com's podcast with Bill Morrison and Scott Shaw on the Captain Carrot and the Final Ark mini-series Category:1982 comics characters debuts Category:Animal superheroes Category:Characters created by Roy Thomas Category:DC Comics superheroes Category:DC Comics characters with superhuman strength Category:DC Comics characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Fictional hares and rabbits Category:Fictional artists Category:Fictional anthropomorphic characters it:Capitan Carota